Ceramic cutters are currently formed by a base, a number of turrets supported on said base and a number of guides that run from turret to turret, a tool-bearing assembly comprising a number of runners sliding along these guides, said runners mainly being formed by self-lubricating bushings, nylons and bearings, etc.
The machine guides may have different configurations, including, inter alia, rounded tubes, solid round forms, forms with a rectangular cross-section or solid tyres, etc.
When large ceramic pieces are to be cut, ceramic cutters larger than usual are employed, which are nevertheless similar in design. In other words, they are also formed by a base, a number of turrets supported on said base and a number of guides that run from turret to turret, a tool-bearing assembly comprising a number of runners sliding along these guides.
The increased size of the machine for cutting large ceramic pieces consequently results in heavier materials, which are more robust, being used, thus meaning they resist the forces to which they are submitted upon said large ceramic pieces being cut.
Both the increased size and category of the materials used to manufacture machines for cutting large pieces considerably increases the weight and size of these ceramic cutters, thus making it rather difficult to transport the same from one place to another.
Likewise, special cutters for large sized pieces are problematic in terms of how easy they are to manoeuvre and how robust they are, these problems particularly being generated as a result of the extended length of the guides.
Machines for cutting large pieces manufactured with materials capable of resisting the forces generated upon cutting large pieces are very heavy, which makes it difficult to transport them from one place to another.